


Segué

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for thenewpub</p><p>Prompt was " Black Hole"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segué

“ You know what I don’t get?” Hardison asked.

Eliot was pretty sure it wasn’t really a question. More like a segue. It sounded like a segue to him but he couldn’t really be sure. He _was_ kind of busy what with trying to de-fuse a bomb as quietly as he could.

Turned out he was right. Definitely a segue.

“What I don’t understand is why you are such a black hole of negativity all the time.”

Eliot wondered, if he punched Hardison in the face, would it make him less likely to talk all the time?

“I just don’t get why you have to automatically go to such a negative place. The first words out of your mouth have to be “ Well this sucks” ?”

“It’s a bomb Hardison. If it blows up I’ll be dead. That would suck” Eliot thought the ‘shut up’ in his tone was implied.

Apparently he was wrong.

“Well fine you have a point that would not be ideal. I’m just saying. A bad situation is never improved by negativity. Is all. Just sayin’ “

Eliot took a minute to wipe the sweat of his forehead and take a calming breath before he spoke again.

“ Hardison”

“ Yes Eliot”

“ Stop talking”

“Okay. I can do that”

 

****

 

Eliot dropped the disabled explosive in Nate’s lap.

 

“I’m going to find a beer.”

 

Hardison piped up “ Can I come?”

 

Eliot looked at him and considered. “Only if you don’t talk”

 

He’d try a less direct approach, If that didn’t work Eliot could still punch him in the face.


End file.
